communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Real Life Villains Wiki
Essay by User:FollowerofJuche Real Life Villain’s Wiki Claims to be a wiki that categorises real life ‘villains’ and display their crimes. Their Rules and How They Break Them They hold the following rules in place: # NO '''Personal Bias: ' # '''NO '''Articles on People You Dislike': ' # '''Respect': # NO Plagiarism': ' # NO New Categories': ' # NO '''Ban Evasion: ' # '''DO '''NOT Recreate Deleted Articles/Categories': ' # '''NO '''Articles on People Who are Too Fictitious':' These rules seem fair enough until you realise that the wiki itself breaks these very same rules by in this way 1. The wiki is very biased towards American imperialism and hold a US centric worldview 2. There are articles on people who have been slightly mean on Deviantart and such 3. View diverting from the wiki’s basis are not respected 4. Around 90% of the wiki is blatantly copied from Wikipedia with even outright links to Wikipedia articles still being present. 5. New Categories are created all the time The website makes some of the most ridiculous claims about socialist leaders by the categories they are placed in for instance Kim Jong Il is put as Genocidal and a cannibal, Stalin is placed as a misogynist. It is like when they don’t like a person, they will throw every bad sounding word at them until it sticks. The Most Blatant Bias The worst bias is the disallowed articles which consists of American and pro-American War Criminals such as G W Bush, Tony Blair, Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton. It also stated that if you make an article on any of these people you will be banned immediately. They have also a tendency, when they do have articles on imperialists, to categorise them as ‘grey zone’ meaning they might not be so bad, for example they do this with Christopher Columbus and Henry Kissinger. However, if you put Kim Il Sung , Enver Hoxha or Stalin as Grey Zone you are liable to be banned. Biblical and Mythological Villains Another blatant bias they possess is their constant need to create articles for mythological characters; primarily characters from the Bible. This completely violates their number eight rule: '''NO '''Articles on People Who are Too Fictitious. The Main Target Audience Having said that the target audience, other than blind American patriots, seems to be people who are obsessed with sensationalist serial killer documentaries as most of the articles are about such people and their crimes as well as detailing them as much as possible. Other Notes They briefly tried to add one of this wiki's users as a villain because of their left wing political views despite this being one of their rules: "'DO NOT''' put any names of admins and other wiki members in this page especially Wikia staff members." Here is where you can see that they put another wki member on List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki. The user's serious crime comparable to serial murder, torture and dictatorship? Trolling and vandalising pages.Category:Propaganda Category:Anti-communism Category:Right-wing politics Category:Websites Category:Wikis Category:Right-wing populism